Mi novio es un piloto
by Rahzel Everlasting
Summary: Un final diferente para Hikaru y Minmei


Mi novio es un piloto

El ataque a la tierra era inminente. No había nada qué hacer más que atacar y al fin, librarse de los alienígenas. Minmei sabía bien eso, pero tenía miedo de perder a Hikaru en el camino. Aunque sabía que él estando allí era otra persona: le apasionaba su trabajo ¡y era un excelente piloto! Por eso, en cuanto la explosión sonó y él salió corriendo para ir a la base, ella corrió tras él. Sabía lo que eso significaba: se iría nuevamente.

Lo alcanzó, en medio de la ciudad destruida. El ruido de las explosiones se sucedía una tras otra, sin darle tregua a un momento de paz. La gente corría a los refugios, era lo más sensato: esconderse.

—Debo irme— dijo Hikaru deteniéndose y tomándola de la mano.

—Lo sé. Quiero ir contigo. Llévame como aquella vez— le pidió la muchacha enfocando su mirada segura. No importaba a donde fuera, el cielo, el infierno o más allá de las estrellas, si estaba con Hikaru, podría hacer lo que hiciera falta.

Hikaru la miró con asombro y olvidándose por un momento de la guerra que los rodeaba, la abrazó. No podía permitirse algo como eso. Acarició su espalda y separándose un poco de ella, le dio un beso en los labios. No iba a permitirse que nada le sucediera, por eso, era importante que ella se quedara y fuera a un refugio que él, daría la vida por mantenerla a ella con bien.

—Yo mismo te protegeré. Espérame, por favor— le pidió agarrando sus manos entre las suyas: era una promesa. Él iba a protegerla y volvería por ella.

Minmei lo miró marcharse sin poder hacer nada para ello: su novio era un piloto y la vida del piloto era así, así como ella y su vida de cantante eran otro tema. Pero creía en Hikaru por sobre todo. Si le había dicho que regresaría, ella esperaría por él.

El pánico era el principal protagonista en todos lados. Las personas temían por sus vidas y aun estando en los refugios, se sentía el miedo. Minmei miraba por la pantalla como otras personas esperando a oír lo que todos ansiaban: ganar la batalla. No había mucho más qué hacer que eso: esperar. Sin embargo, ella tuvo una idea que podría ayudar. Ya alguna vez había servido para inspirar a los soldados, incluso, para ganar la batalla contra los Bodolza, donde su canto había sido un arma importante ¿por qué no usarlo ahora para traer un poco de calma? Quizás, no alcanzaría a grandes masas como antes, no había micrófonos, ni buen equipo de sonido, ni si quiera una banda, pero, podría con aquellas personas que estaban allí, con ellas, al menos, darle ese momento de paz que todos ansiaban tener.

A volar por el firmamento

Con toda tu gran pasión

Mi fuerza yo siempre te daré

No importa que tan lejos estés.

Buscaré la forma de animarte

Y siempre me tendrás para abrazarte

No importa qué tan duro sea

Mi amor por ti siempre espera.

Y en medio de la estrofa, se sintió el sonido de una guitarra, acompañando la rápida improvisación de Minmei. Ella sonrió y siguió entonando su canción. La gente que estaba allí ya había empezado a prestarle atención y podía ver más de una sonrisa en los rostros de sus espectadores. Pero una más grande se esbozó cuando alguien gritó que el SDF-2 había levantado vuelo ¡había levantado vuelo! Eso significaba una gran posibilidad para ganar para los humanos.

Salieron corriendo del refugio viendo como la nave se levantaba emprendiendo vuelo. Estaba en mal estado, pero con una fe renovada en cada una de los espectadores.

Ella sonrió, juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho, elevando una oración, pidiendo por él, por todos los que combatían, que volvieran con bien y que al fin, acabaran con todo aquello, con tanta destrucción. Adoraba que Hikaru pudiera ser feliz como piloto, pero realmente quería que no necesitara ser piloto, pues, si no había guerras, no había necesidad de arriesgar su vida de esa manera y podría dedicarse al pilotaje en áreas más seguras.

Todos miraban expectantes, el SDF-2 hizo su último disparo antes de caer y dio justo en el blanco. La explosión fue intensa, la onda expansiva hizo que los restos de chatarra que ahora era el enemigo, salieran volando por todos lados. Los que estaban fuera se apresuraron a entrar, pero con una alegría nueva en su mirar: todo estaba por terminar.

Ella fue la primera en salir apenas sintió la paz reinar una vez más y comenzó a correr hacia el sitio donde cayó el SDF-2. Hikaru estaría allí, estaba casi segura de que Hikaru iba a llegar allí. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, en lo que le permitían sus piernas, el terreno y los tacones, una pésima combinación, pero no sería momento de detenerse por eso. Tenía que llegar, ver a Hikaru una vez más, abrazarlo y estar segura entre sus brazos de nuevo.

Agitada, se detuvo buscándolo con la mirada. Había otras personas allí, Misa, más soldados ¿y Hikaru? Estaba preocupándose cuando un avión descendió no muy lejos de ella. Al ver abrirse la cabina, Minmei saltó de gusto, corriendo a abrazarlo, para arrojarse a sus brazos y los dos caer al suelo.

Misa miró todo desde su lugar, ella no sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa y en cierta forma, sentía envidia de Minmei de tener la valentía y la fuerza de demostrar su amor tan abiertamente a todo el mundo y a pesar de todo. Ella era una mujer tan correcta que no era capaz de hacer lo así, aunque amaba con locura, su etiqueta la hacía contenerse muchas veces. Y si no fuera porque Hikaru estaba comprometido con ella ¿habría saltado a sus brazos de esa manera? Suspiró y miró hacia otro lado mientras la pareja se levantaba del suelo, feliz, con un mañana más brillante en el horizonte y quizás, una vida mucho más feliz por delante.


End file.
